Light of My Life
by Elandil
Summary: He was a child of the sun, blessed by the light of each new day. She was a guardian of the moon, determined to spend her entire life trapped in the darkness. When these two meet, would opposites really attract or could things turn out to be much more than either of them bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: -hides behind desk- okay ,okay, I know I should be updating my other stories, but I swear that writer's block is a killer and my exams forced me to write something to relieve stress. Anyway I will update Truth Behind the Lies some time in the next 24 hours I swear! Anyway, here is a story that has been kicking around in the back of my head for a long time so I decided to write it out. I hope you find it as interesting as I do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, no matter how much I may dream about it!**

* * *

"_WILLIAM SOLICE, YOU WILL GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

_I flinched and hid further into the darkness of my closet, trying not to make even the slightest sound as my step father stumbled drunkenly around the room, crashing into tables and other objects in the darkness, cursing every time he fell. I heard a whimper beside me and I tightened my arms around the 4 year old girl who was hiding in my shirt, her pale hands shaking so hard it felt like she was going to tear the fabric. The sound of movement stopped for a second just outside our hiding place and I was scared that he had heard us, but a moment later, he staggered off into the wall and I breathed a sigh of relief, allowing myself to hope that we may be able to get through this night at least without a beating. That, however, was my first mistake._

_Quick as a flash, the doors to my right were wrenched open, the artificial light from the street that came filtering though the newspaper on the windows was almost blinding after the pitch darkness of our haven, but I didn't allow that to stop me, after all, I didn't want to let him lay another finger on Lily, not after she had finally come home from the hospital…_

_Without really planning it through, I tackled Simon, my pathetic excuse for a guardian, and then proceeded to drag my little sister out of the front door he had left open in his intoxicated state. Within minutes, we had managed to travel 5 blocks away until the sound of his swearing was lost in the roar of the Chicago streets. Before long however, I realised that, beside me, Lily was still shacking, but this time it was because of the cold and I cursed myself for being such an idiot. Here it was, the middle of winter, and I had pulled my little sister, who was still a toddler, out into the street in nothing more than her thin night dress that mom had bought her just before the "accident" that stole her from us. _

_At the thought of that night, my vision went red, but the continued quivering of the small girl beside me pulled me up short and I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist so that I could carry her around instead of hurting her bear feet on the harsh pavement. It wasn't long however, before the cold began to cut through my thin football shirt and I was shivering as much as she was. I tried to hide it though as I could feel the liquid seeping from Lily's eyes into my chest. I sighed and once again, swore mentally at my own idiocy. It must have been only 20 degrees out here at most, but there was no way for us to go back, not if we valued our lives._

_We walked around like this for god knows how long, until I was stumbling around blindly from exhaustion and the child in my arms had long since fallen asleep, tiring herself out quickly as she refused to stop crying. It was getting to the stage where I was thinking of giving up when I heard a slight shifting sound around me, but I was too tired to notice much else… well, until something sharp and cold pressed itself against the small of my back and I instinctively froze. That was when I noticed that everything had gone unnaturally quiet, apart from the slight shifting all around us. In fact, it was so quiet that, when the girl behind me began to speak, hissing through her teeth in a way which was both intriguing and deadly, I practically jumped a mile and almost dropped Lily._

"_What does thou think thou art doing boy? The city streets at night are no safe place for children."_

_When she said the word boy, the girl behind me seemed to spit so it came out dipping in hate and malice. I wanted to turn around, but that would mean shifting my little sister in front of the sharp thing that was still digging into my back and I didn't want to do that. Instead, I worked hard to keep my voice steady as I answered her, trying to make myself sound brave when all I really wanted to do was cry. After all, the girl was right, Chicago is not a safe place at night, but, despite that, I had pulled us both out onto the pavement without even thinking and now we were about to be killed in cold blood by these people._

"_Who are you people? What do you want with us?"_

_It seemed like I was not expected to speak as a series of furious muttering seemed to go around the circle of people surrounding us. When I gathered enough courage to look up, I noticed that they were all girls around my age (so about 11 or 12) dressed in silver jackets and jeans, but what was worse was the fact that all of them were holding glittering silver bows and they were all aimed at us… no, scratch that, all the girls seemed to be studiously ignoring my sister, all the weapons were aimed at me. Behind me, I heard the girl shift again and I felt her soft hair brush my cheek as she bent down to whisper in my ear in a voice that sent shivers down my spine._

"_Oh, now, thou should not speak boy, we are not here for thee. After all, we are the Hunters of our Lady Artemis, and you are our pray!"_

I shot upright in bed breathing heavily from reliving those old memories, sweat trickling down the back of my neck as I sat there trying to figure out what had woken me up. The luminous clock that hung on the wall opposite the door was saying that it was midnight and the cabin was completely black… no, wait… out side the window, a faint glow could be seen, flashing through the glass and landing where my face would have been had I still been asleep. Feeling more than a little curious, I allowed myself to drop out of my bunk and onto the wooden floor, being extra careful so as not to wake up any of my siblings.

When I had managed to shut the door soundlessly behind me, I dashed around the corner of my cabin and ran straight up to where the Iris message was glittering under the moonlight. Through the thin sheen of vapour in the air, I could make out a beautiful tanned face and a pair of obsidian eyes framed by raven locks. As I grew closer, the girl noticed me and began to smile, and, before I knew it, I was imitating that gesture.

"Zoe.."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Right, I didn't think that this story was going to get any response due to its unusual nature, but, YAY, it got one. Here is the next chapter for all the lovely people that made my day by favouriting/ following/ reviewing this, I love you all!**

* * *

"_Zoë…"_

I found myself calling out without really thinking about it, and the next second, I remembered my situation and slapped a hand over my mouth. After all, it was after curfew and I didn't exactly want to be eaten by the cleaning harpies, not when I finally got to see my old friend again after so long. Grinning back at me playfully, Zoë placed a finger to her lips and shushed me.

"Quiet Will, do you _want _to wake the whole camp up? Actually, don't answer that!"

I felt my grin widen as I heard her speak, like a soft, lilting melody as unique and amazing as she was… my day/night? Dreams were suddenly interrupted by the bouncing read-headed girl that suddenly appeared over my angel's shoulder.

"WILL, I killed a bear!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Lily's attitude as the older hunter tried to calm her down. It had been 6 years since that night when our entire lives changed, after all, it was the first time that I had ever allowed my little sister out of my site, though I have no doubt that I made the right decision…

"_P-prey?"_

"_Yes _boy _now shut it."_

_Quick as a flash, she brought her hand up to my face and gave a sharp slap that made my teeth hurt before she turned to the other girls around her, from the tone of her voice, I would say that this girl was the leader of the group._

"_Now girls, take these… godlings to the Lady as is her wish, we need to depart by sunrise so that we may resume the trail!"_

_There was a murmur off ascent and the girl turned back to me and clamped a hand down hard on my shoulders, digging her nails into my skin so hard that I'm pretty sure she drew blood._

"_Come with us now, we have little time to delay!"_

_Her voice held no room for argument and I soon found myself being lead out of the city and into surrounding woods that I had never noticed before. I wanted to ask where we were going but I decided against it from the look on the girls face, like she really didn't want to be here, but had no other choice…_

"WILL!"

I jolted out of the memory by said girl looking at me with concern clear as day in her sparkling eyes, feeling a little embarrassed by my slip, I shook my head slightly and shot her an apologetic grin.

"Yes?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes as my little sister giggled. I noticed then that they had decided to share the iris message so that I could see both of their faces clearly, side by side.

"I asked you how you've been since our last visit, is it really so hard to pay attention or is you're head just full of hot air?"

I laughed a little at this, still marvelling about how much Zoë's way of speaking had changed since we first met, but she said that she was still hiding it from everyone else, saying that she didn't want people asking any awkward questions and prying in things that they shouldn't be.

"Oh, its been good… we finally managed to rebuild our cabin after that… incident, but, I guess we have you to thank for that don't we?"

The girl in the message grinned back at me sheepishly, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she stuck her tongue out slightly.

"Well, if you hadn't tried to kiss me when the hunters were near by, I wouldn't have had to turn it into something that looked like an archery competition between you and Lily."

"Still, did you really have to give her a flaming arrow? And its not like you didn't w_ant _the kiss."

I smirked at the blush that now covered her cheeks and my little pixie sister seemed to grow bored of being left out of the conversation as she chose this moment to interrupt.

"I still won though! I shot straight through the bull's eye!"

I shook my head slightly, but couldn't help but smile at her antics. Looking up for a second, I could see that Zoë was in the same situation.

"Yes Lil, but you were only meant to hit the target, not torch the entire cabin! Anyway, what's this I hear about you killing a bear?"

Her eyes lit up at this as she began to recount about how a hunting trip with some of the others turned into a battle at the edge of Yellowstone and how she managed to piggy back one of the possessed animals long enough for one of the others to shoot it. Se was so excited that it was almost amusing, but I noticed the pride in her voice and refrained from laughing.

"Good for you kid, bet he's going to think twice before attacking you again right?"

She grinned broadly at this, puffing out her little chest as I turned back to a now fully composed Zoë Nightshade.

"So, what's this call about, you don't normally take a risk over something trivial so I guess you have an urgent message for me?"

At this, my friend's eyes seemed to darken slightly and I immediately felt bad for asking this question, even though I still had no idea about how it would make her upset, but, before I could begin to apologise, she cut me off.

"Lady Artemis is sending us back to camp with some demigods that you sent out, some boy named Percy Jackson or something."

"And why is that a bad thing? I thought you liked coming back to camp, we can finally have some alone time together."

She tried to smile slightly at the thought, but it was so obviously forced and transparent that she dropped it after a couple of seconds, going back to the brooding look I knew all too well…

"Zo, what is it?"

She sighed and stared at the floor for a few seconds, as though she thought that she could glare holes through the earth. The silence stretched on long enough that I was beginning to wonder whether or not she was going to answer, but, eventually, she sighed again and turned to me.

"It just doesn't feel right. M'lady is going on a solo hunt after some ancient being but she wont tell me anything… she always tells me about these things…"

She trailed off and returned her gaze to the floor looking thoroughly down and a shot a look to my little sister for some help, but she seemed more than a little depressed as well. She saw our Aunt, Lady Artemis, as more of a mother than anything else, and she really didn't want anything to happen to her. I wracked my brain for something consoling to say, but, before I got a chance, I heard a girl's voice call Zoë from somewhere off to her left and she immediately swiped her hand through the mist, destroying the connection.

Letting out a long breath, I slumped against the side of my father's cabin and stared up at the stars. Zoë loved the stars, she could name every single one from memory and her face would light up as she did so. Feeling all of my energy drain out of me, I stumbled back into my cabin and somehow managed to clamber back up to my bunk before collapsing face first into the soft pillow. In the split second before I fell asleep again however, a small smile flickered across my lips as one thought passed through my mind.

_Zoë was coming back to camp!_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there was your chapter, I hope you liked it! The next update shouldn't take as long as the last, but, you never know. See ya, Ella ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the long update time, but I kind of got hooked on writing my crossover fic and actually had to force myself to continue a different story. Okay, so here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Although I had intended to be up at the crack of dawn the next day, things rarely go how I had planned and, when I finally managed to drag myself out of the warm confines of my blankets, it was well past 8 o'clock and I was the last one of my siblings up. Note to self, taking midnight Iris messages from your girlfriend, however happy they may make you, are not conductive for and early start.

I was still like this, half asleep and thinking dreamily about the soft embrace of my comfy mattress when, I walked into the dining pavilion and, of course, some one just had to notice. Not that I would have minded much, had it not been for the fact that it was that one specific child of Ares that happened to be holding a grudge against me for beating their cabin in the last capture the flag game. One minute I'm upright, walking towards the table, the next I feel a lovely whooshing sensation and my face is giving the marble floor a good morning kiss.

Clutching my now throbbing nose in one hand, I turned back to glare at the girl who had just tripped me on the way past her table, trying to look as intimidating as possible, though I doubt I managed much more than a watery grimace with the way the dust was playing with my allergies. Deciding to be the better person and take my revenge later (with some help from a certain pair of brothers of course) I held my head up high and managed to make it to my seat without any further mishaps. Still, my distraction was noted with no small amount of glee when I was back amongst my siblings once again.

"Looks like the pillow monster finally managed to show up."

"Did you fall out of bed or something? We thought about throwing a bucket of water at you just to stop your snoring, but then we decided that it would be insulting to the water."

And so on the jibes went as I steadily made my way through the food after offering a fresh roll to my father. I was just about to start on my yoghurt however, when something began to distract the people around me. At first, I was thankful for the chance to eat in peace so I took no notice of whatever it was, but before long, I became aware of a searing heat that made my head snap up. The only thing I had ever heard of to emit such an intense wave of heat was dad's sun chariot, but when I looked into the sky, it was just in time to see a large minibus swoop down much too close to the big house and all but crash into the hillside. Well, it did have a sign on it saying 'student driver' so I wonder who dad gave the wheel to?

As one, it was like the whole camp made its way over to the scorched circle of grass and soon there was a whole crowd gathered around to watch about 20 or so teenage girls pull themselves rather drunkenly out of the door (though the girl I was searching for remained hidden in the crowd), soon followed by Percy, Grover and a stark white Thalia. I briefly wondered about going up to check if she was okay, but my elder brother Michael shot us all a look to stop us from moving forwards as he went himself. It was not really hard to tell that he had a crush on the girl who was basically our aunt, but I wasn't too bothered either way as I had just been attacked by something small that somehow managed to acquire a force similar to that of a wrecking ball. Stumbling back a little, I looked down to where my little sister was clinging to me monkey style and I had to do my best not to laugh as a sudden light feeling rushed through me.

For the next hour or 2 I kept the little monster entertained and we had a few shooting contests in the archery range (no flaming arrows this time around, of course) while we basically waited for Zoë to finish whatever she was up to in the main house. At lunch time, I was just about to go to lunch, Lily running on ahead, when I caught sight of something on the beach that shouldn't have been there. Telling her to go on without me as the other hunters wouldn't be too happy about me walking in with her, I stopped and waited for her to run out of view before following the strange golden glint out onto the sand. Sure enough, when I rounded the corner of the dunes, I say a teenager with sandy blond hair, perfectly tanned skin and a blinding white smile that suddenly graced his face when he spotted me.

For a moment, I stood there, frozen with shock, before I bowed stiffly to the teen who had just regained his feet.

"Father."

He chuckled slightly at my serious tone, brushing sand off of his navy jeans before he walked over to pat me on the top of the head, pulling my face up to look me in the eye. It was only when we were this close that I actually began to spot some similarities about our appearances, like the same shade of blue eyes, the same way our eyelashes flicked up slightly at the end, and this is why it took me a while to actually figure out that he had just said something, though I have no idea about what it was. Feeling like an absolute moron, the only thing that I could think to respond with was:

"Huh?"

He laughed again and pulled me down onto a blanket that had suddenly appeared on the shore beside us, sitting opposite me in a rather relaxed way before he actually replied.

"Mind somewhere else Will? Not that I really blame you with all the cute girls we have here at camp, but still, I would have thought that you would have paid your old man a little more attention than that."

I felt my face flame at his words, though that just seemed to make his smile broader and he almost seemed to be laughing when he repeated what he must have said earlier.

"I said: do you have any time to chat? I have something I need to tell you."

I don't know why he even bothered to ask, as if any of us actually ever said no to our godly parent, apart from maybe either Thalia or Percy, but both of them have proven themselves to have a death wish sooo… yeah.

"I have time, what do you need me for father?"

For a few minutes we just talked about menial stuff, how life was at camp, how the shooting was going, how Lily had managed to take down a bear a few days ago, but I could tell that there was something more important he had wanted to talk to me about. After all, the gods never just dropped by to say hi and he had called me over to the beach specifically as though he wanted to talk in private. Still I let him babble on and I answered all of his questions until the point where the easy smile finally dropped from his features and he turned to face me properly.

Out of the last 5 years that I had known my father, I had only once seen him with a serious expression, so seeing it again now was not something that helped to put my mind at ease. Shifting slightly, I tried to stop myself from glancing around like a naughty kid who had just been caught doing something he had explicitly been ordered not to do, as I waited for whatever it was that was about to come next.

"Look, son, I have something I really need to talk to you about, and you aren't going to like it."

Well that just went to prove my theory that the day dad actually begins to act his age, the world is going to blow up. Forcing myself to meet his eyes, I braced myself for what he was going to tell me.

"Well, you see, I'm not really good at this kind of thing… it makes me feel old."

He started rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, a trait that I must have picked up from him, and his teeth were biting hard on his lower lip as though he was working through what words he wanted to say to me. He stayed this way for the next few minutes without saying another word, something that I found quite remarkable, but then he sighed, and the next few words were enough to make me choke on air.

"Look, lets just get it out on the table shall we, I know about you and my sister's lieutenant."

I think my heart stopped at that very moment, and every fibre of my being told me that I was about to receive some form of godly punishment. Still, no matter what I was expecting, it was nothing compared to the actual reality of his continued statement.

"And I'm here to tell you that you have to break it off."

* * *

**A/N: there you go, I hope you liked it, though I'm not too sure whether or not my writing style changed between the last two chapters, still, Will was half asleep all the way through so I guess it is okay that he was kind of apathetic. Anyway, don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Bye,**

**Ella**


End file.
